Cakes
by Jem Doe
Summary: Clary proposes a unorthodox method to get free cake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: tumblr user alrightevans posted "i just saw a thing on fb like 'does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples' and im just…imagine ur otp " and i HAD to write this so shoutout to them. also it's been a while since ive last read the books? and my isabelle characterization might be influenced by the show so... but hey if it's grossly OOC hmu and i'll edit, k? anyway have fun**

Clary knocked softly on Isabelle's door, the map on her backpocket heavy. The girl hoped Izzy was inside; otherwise, she'd have to go for Alec, and Clary really wasn't looking forward to that.

Luckily for her, Isabelle told her to come in, and Clary obeyed, finding the black-haired girl sprawled on her bed, passing her eyes through magazines, feet clad in high heels in the air, like a princess from a fairy tale that only wore black.

"Hey, what's up?", Izzy asked, not rising her dark eyes to face Clary. Good, it would make her request easier to voice. Clary fidgeted with her jacket sleeve for a second before speaking, gathering her words.

"Can we pretend to be fake engaged to get free cake samples?", she asked, and _then_ Isabelle looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Listen, some bakeries make wedding cakes, okay? And they offer samples to couples, for free, before they buy it. I'm really craving cake right now, and since Jace is out with Simon, I'm torn between asking you or Alec to go with me there, and I _really_ don't want Alec to be uncomfortable."

Isabelle rose up, brushing her hair with her fingers, and smiling at Clary, approaching her with slow steps.

"As much as I'd love to watch you and Alec pretending to be engaged, the offer of cake is a pretty sweet deal. Where are we going, honey?"

Clary was pretty sure she was blushing, as Isabelle held hands with her. Clary got the map she had, opening it in from of them, holding it with her free hand.

"The crossed ones were the ones I already went, and circled ones are the ones we can go and get away scotch free.", she pointed, and Izzy looked at her with laughter in her eyes. "Hey, I take my cake business very seriously."

"I can see.", Isabelle laughed, a smile taking her lips, and Clary could feel the blush in her cheeks growing, Clary's gay crush showing. Isabelle pointed to a bakery near the Institute."Maybe this one?"

"Sounds good to me.", Clary answered, considering it. "I guess we can walk to it. Wanna go now?"

Izzy nodded and pulled Clary along as she threw the map on Izzy's bed, making a mental note to pick it up later, the two of them sneaking away from the Institute and laughing together when they were able to evade Maryse after a risky maneuver involving pretending to be _really_ realistic statues.

"I can't believe your mom bought that!", Clary laughed, as Izzy twirled her in the surprisingly empty street. "I mean, come on!"

Isabelle smiled, and kept holding her hand. Clary avoided the hope of having her feelings returned.

"My mom buys a surprisingly number of things when she's distracted.", Isabelle answered, offering a wink to her. "Now let's be all sappy and shit, we got cake to get, right?"

Clary nodded, entwining her fingers with Izzy's as they walked down the street to get to the bakery, a small shop that she had passed millions of times while going to the Institute.

"Anyway, how did this start? I mean, you had a _map_. A detailed one, at that. This isn't a one time thing.", Isabelle asked, curiosity sparkling in her eyes, and Clary faked a sigh.

"It all started when I wanted cake, but didn't have eggs on the fridge, so instead Simon took me to a bakery. Someone thought we were there for cake samples, and things went downhill from there, I guess."

Isabelle smiled softly, heels clacking on the concret beneath them.

"Wow, that's amazingly simple. And here I was expecting more explosions and burnt food."

Clary shrugged.

"Not everything has to explode or burn, y'know.", she answered, and Isabelle laughed.

"I'm sure our marriage will, honeybuns.", Izzy winked, and it was Clary's turn to laugh, fingers playing softly with Isabelle's.

"Of course, dear."

Izzy twirled her again.

"This engagement thing is going to be a piece of cake.", she said, and Clary burst laughing again.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them entered the bakery, and Clary went straight for the attack, asking the petite cashier for the baker, to discuss a wedding cake. The cashier looked at them and asked that they sit on the table behind a curtain, and they obeyed. Clary knew what should happen, and she honestly hoped Izzy went along with her.

They sat side by side, the table with a glass centerpiece shaped like a cake, and a small menu that they looked through, the offered cake selection seeming delicious, until the baker appeared to chat with them.

"Do you think the red velvet would be nice?", Clary whispered, and Isabelle shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm kind of aiming for the chocolate and cheesecake one. The photo looks great!"

"Thanks. Personally, my favorite is the vanilla one.", the baker's voice said, sliding in the chair opposite of the duo, putting a tray filled with plates, cake slices pratically shining in front of them. "So, when is the wedding?"

"One and a half month from now.", Clary answered, with practiced ease. "We want to keep it simple, don't we?"

"Of course.", Isabelle nodded, flashing a sweet smile to her, playing with her fingers underneath the table. The baker nodded, and passed them their forks, Clary picking hers and diving in the red velvet cake. The baker picked out a notepad from his pocket, taking a pencil from behind his ear.

"So, tell me how you two met, and I'll design a cake that'll fit perfectly."

Clary and Isabelle looked at each other, and Isabelle smiled as she picked a small portion of the chocolate cake.

"It's a funny story, actually.", she started, biting the cake. "She was actually dating my adoptive brother at first. She was all ready to marry him, but then I seduced her, and now we're going to marry!"

Clary could have choked. She actually had, but covered it under a cough. The baker seemed nonplussed, and she wondered what had happened for him to be like that.

"I see.", he hummed. Isabelle simply smiled, biting her cake portion. "Remind me to never turn my back on you."

"Honey, you gotta try this one.", Isabelle said, ignoring the baker for a moment, ofering Clary a bite. She opened her mouth, and Isabelle complied with the silent request. "What do you think?"

It was _great_ , she had to admit. The chocolate melted in her mouth, and had this engagement deal being real, that would be the one she'd buy.

She gulped it down, and hoped her teeth were clean as she smiled.

"It's great! I really hope he comes to our wedding.", she said, playing along Isabelle's story. Izzy smiled at her, but Clary had to interview the baker as she carefully tasted the toffee cake. "But how much it's a cake for, let's say, 200 people?"

The baker rose his eyes to them, showing the cake design - a three layer cake, decorated with flowers and what seemed like small diamond chain patterns.

"I was thinking about this design, in white and gold, but I can change it to suit your tastes. It'd be around 800 dollars, plus delivery and standing, so maybe 900. If you want a custom top tier, that's extra."

Isabelle seemed to have choked on her cake, but she graciously smiled when Clary shot her a look.

"Is that so?", she asked, taking a bit out of the vanilla slice. "Can you budget it down? Me and honeybuns here still have to go to other bakeries, right, dear?"

Clary nodded, and the baker rose up, excusing himself to go pick up some kind of planner.

"800 dollars for a cake?!", she hissed, and Clary shrugged, tasting the red velvet and cheesecake one. "That's a lot."

"Simon once choked on cake when we heard the price was 1600 dollars, without delivery and standing.", Clary stated, biting down the red velvet and cheesecake, the flavors spreading through her mouth like butter. "No wonder I chose you, honeypie. You're much more manageable."

Izzy swatted at her as the baker came back, the piece of paper in his hands filled already.

"Stop it, you big flatterer.", she replied, and Clary tried her best to not appear surprised as Izzy kissed her, the taste of vanilla mixing with red velvet as Isabelle's tongue entered her mouth. Isabelle soon let go, winking at her, and Clary could feel her face reddening.

"PDA couple, huh?", the baker said, monotone, as he passed Clary the paper. "Might gotta need to edit your design."

"Y-yeah.", Clary was able to stammer, as Izzy rose up, picking up Clary by the hand. "Uh, we'll call back!"

With that, they waltzed away, onto the street once again, and Clary was still trying to proccess what the hell had happened.

"You kissed me?"

Clary felt like an idiot seconds after she had asked. However, Izzy looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, wasn't it obvious? Want me to kiss you again, to be sure?", Isabelle asked, and Clary only blinked, stopping in her tracks. Isabelle grabbed her hands gently, closing on her. "I've been waiting to have an excuse for the past year or so to kiss you, Clary. The cake was just a bonus."

Clary frowned, freeing her hands from Izzy's grasp and putting them on the dark-haired girl's face.

"I thought you were straight?"

Izzy smiled and kissed her softly again, only answering Clary when they separated again, foreheads touching.

"I'm pan, actually.", Isabelle replied, winking, and kissing her forehead softly. Clary tried to think of some witty answer, but lost her line of thought when Izzy kissed her lips softly again.

When they separated, Clary smiled, hands still in the other girl's face.

"So, wanna go back to the Institute and watch some movie?", Clary asked, and Izzy grinned.

"Of course.", Isabelle answered, and Clary nodded to herself, taking her hands out of the other girl's face and entwining it with hers, a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
